Content rating systems, such as for movies and television programming, are widespread. These content rating systems are intended to provide parents with information to better determine what programming is appropriate for their children. Parental control systems allow similar control over content viewed in the home.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.